Christmas Confessions
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: It's Christmas in Soul Society, and Hitsugaya and Hinamori are celebrating together and they might say more than they want to...It's just a little something for the holidays! Enjoy and happy holidays!
1. Together We Slumber

Christmas Confessions

Sadly, I do not own Bleach, but I can

still write about it!!!

Chapter 1. Together We Slumber

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori crossed her arms over her chest and shivered.

The cold winter air buffeted her face, and her hair and fingers were crystallized as she walked through the deserted, snow-covered streets of Seireitei.

The green scarf that was wrapped around her neck did not warm her very much.

However, the white haired taichou by her side did not seem to be bothered in the slightest.

He wore a red scarf, but that was because she had forced him to.

If he was going to drag her outside in the freezing snow, on Christmas night for _no_ reason, then she told him to wear a scarf so he would not catch a cold.

As the snow steadily continued to fall, Hinamori began to wonder.

_What time is it? _

_Where is he going? _

_Why am I going with him, it's _freezing.

But she knew that she could never turn him down.

When he had came up to her and asked if she would like to go for a walk that night, there was no way she could have refused, for she hardly ever saw him these days.

As Hinamori noticed that she was falling behind, she snapped out of her trance and caught up to him, walking again by his side.

It was so dark out, that she could barely tell where they were, her eyes just hardly making out the outlines of some buildings.

It was only then that she realized that this part of Seireitei was completely deserted.

"There."

Hitsugaya announced as he quickened his pace into a run.

Hinamori hardly had time to react to his sudden outburst of speed.

As she watched from behind, Hitsugaya took a mighty leap into the air, and landed on a branch of a snow-covered tree only seconds afterwards.

Hinamori bounded after him, and soared through the air to land gracefully beside him.

"Finally."

She panted.

She sat down on the thick branch and let her feet dangle off.

Hitsugaya remained standing, leaning against the trunk of the tree, as if prepared for a battle to break out at any second.

They gazed up at the December sky, which was a dark violet.

The swaths of stars were like drops of white watercolor paint on the heavens.

The moon was in the shape of a cat's claw, a small sliver that gave off a surprising amount of light.

The flurries of snow had stopped by now, but the numbingly cold breezes had not ceased in the slightest.

Hitsugaya took note of this fact, and the fact that Hinamori was still shivering.

He knelt down beside her and unwrapped the scarf from his neck.

He gently lifted her small hands from her lap and enveloped her frozen hands with the soft material.

She gave him a grateful smile and shifted so he could sit down next to her.

He placed an arm around her shoulders and let her lean on him.

They sat together for a while, and soon Hinamori lifted her dangling feet up to the branch, and curled them under her body.

Within seconds, her breathing had slowed and she was asleep.

Hitsugaya leaned against the frozen tree trunk for support, and eventually, he too had drifted into slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah I know it was a really short chapter and those of you who read Forevermore _know _that I love to write a lot. But this one will only be 4 short chapters so if you feel in the mood for a quick fanfic, continue reading and please review!!! Chapter 2 is coming!!!


	2. Nightmare

Chapter 2. Nightmare

sigh I do not own Bleach (coughcoughyetcough)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he re-opened his eyes, he was standing in a forest in the Living World.

The deadly roar of an Arrancar boomed throughout the forest, and reached his ears.

Hinamori was beside him, Zanpakutou drawn and at the ready.

Hitsugaya drew his sword as well, and mere seconds later; the Arrancar was in front of them.

It had the shape of a demon in a body the size of a humans'.

Hyorinmaru and Tobiume were being released multiple times, but to no avail.

The Arrancar dodged all attacks easily, for this one was third-level and therefore, the most powerful kind.

Hitsugaya gave Hinamori a slight nod, and in response, she released a pink array of spiritual energy petals from her sword.

The Arrancar, being both momentarily blinded and confused, stepped back a few paces.

Right into Hitsugaya's awaiting dragon.

Fangs ajar, Hyorinmaru plunged down, prepared to crash into the Arrancar and deal a devastating blow.

But the demonic creature flashed out of his path at the last second, causing Hyorinmaru to thrust through the air and into the petals, confusing and distorting his senses for the time being.

Hinamori quickly canceled her attack, as not to cause more harm to the ice dragon.

Hitsugaya ordered Hyorinmaru to withdraw; now he would have to fight without his loyal companion.

Hinamori was facing the Arrancar now, and she positioned her sword in a battle-ready stance.

She was acting as the decoy now.

As the demon made a move to snap her neck, Hitsugaya rounded on it from behind.

As the Arrancar turned around to face him, Hinamori sprang upwards in a forceful leap.

The taichou and fukuutaichou raised their swords at the same moment, ready to bring them down on their enemy together.

But the Arrancar suddenly disappeared in a flash; it got away.

But it's sudden disappearance caused the two friends to be aiming their blows at one another.

Hinamori was about to bring down her sword when her enemy suddenly vanished, and left her facing Hitsugaya.

She purposely brought her sword down early, as not to hit him.

But Hitsugaya's attack was seconds too late, and his sword slashed through her shoulder.

Seconds later, she fell limply to the ground with a sickening sound.

"HINAMORI!!!"

Hitsugaya raced over to her, his aqua eyes glittering with fear and distress.

Blood spilled continuously from her shoulder, staining her pure, untainted, and innocent body.

Her once sparkling chestnut eyes were now full of pain and affliction and the red liquid did not cease flowing.

The last thing Hitsugaya remembered was seeing the fragile, broken girl being taken into the hands of the 4th division.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, if you are confused than please just wait until I post the next chapter. Everythingwill be cleared up soon if you did not understand this chapter. And if you did...well...than good for you!! Please review!!!


	3. Dream

Chapter 3. Dream

Not owning Bleach yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya awoke with a start, and it took him a few moments to realize that he had just been dreaming of the past.

He glanced down, relived to see the brown-haired girl beside him, her chest rising and falling with each gentle breath she took.

He looked up at the sky, which was darker then what it had been before he had nodded off.

But the position of the moon told him that he had only been asleep for half and hour, and that there were still about three hours left until midnight.

The girl beside him was sleeping far too soundly and he did not have the heart to wake her.

He pulled her closer to keep her warm, and he drifted back into sleep within moments.

Now, when he re-opened his eyes, he found himself looking down upon a small field in the back of the Shinigami Academy.

A small pond lined with rocks shifted slowly in a never-ending circle.

A small bird sat on a birdbath and chirped delightedly.

Hitsugaya's gaze found two small figures in the field and as his vision became clearer, he made out each person.

The white-haired boy was dressed in a gray kimono, and the brown-haired girl sitting next to him was wearing a loose black sweater and loose black pants with a white ribbon tied around her waist.

Her hair was tied in a neat bun, but there was no blue cloth around it.

They sat side-by-side with a pile of watermelons nearby.

"Why are you wearing that?"

The younger version of himself asked the girl.

"Because," She responded with a smile, "I want to be a Shinigami, and wearing this makes me feel like I'm one!"

Little Hinamori stuck her tongue out at him; her chestnut eyes dared him to a playful challenge.

But he only shrugged and gave her a bored reply,

"Whatever."

"Well you're the one who asked, Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya got a warm feeling from hearing his pet name.

The little Hitsugaya, however, had other ideas.

"Don't call me Shiro-chan!" He spat.

Then a small smile spread across his face.

"Unless you want me to call you Bed-Wetter Momo!" He smirked.

"No! Don't call me that!" She pouted.

"Then don't call _me_-"

"Shiro-chan!" She chirped.

In an instant, the two were locked in a tickle fight, and as usual, Hitsugaya was the victor.

Little Hinamori caught her breath between laughs, and finally ceased her teasing, for now.

After a moment, she picked up a small slice of watermelon and handed one to him.

She bit into one herself and let the juicy flavors flood her taste buds.

Little Hitsugaya also plunged into his fruit, spitting out the seeds in a small pile on the grass.

He was glancing up at cloud formations when he suddenly heard a squeak and a choking sound at his side and he quickly turned his head to the side.

The chestnut eyed-girl was choking and she coughed rapidly.

"Momo! A-are you okay?" He asked concerned.

He placed a hand on her back as her body heaved with the effort of trying to cough.

Finally, a small, white shape shot from her mouth and landed in the grass, a small river of blood followed.

"E-e-eh!"

She made a frightened yelp when the blood did not cease spilling from her mouth.

Hitsugaya sighed in relief.

"Baka, you just lost a tooth."

The white-haired boy refused to let on that he had been concerned and frightened for his friend.

"B-but i-it won't s-stop!"

The small red river continued to flow from her mouth and she swallowed multiple times to try to stop it.

She cupped her small hands under her chin as stray droplets fell onto her skin.

The future taichou sighed and sat down in front of her.

"Here," he said softly, tilting her chin up.

He placed one of his hands on her chin and let cold seep onto her skin to numb it and stop the bleeding.

After a moment, he let his hand drop from her face and she raised a hand to her mouth.

She rubbed her chin and found out that the blood had stopped, and the place where the tooth had fallen out was frozen and numbed, so she felt no more pangs of ache.

He gave a small smile and sat back down at her side.

She gave him a smile sweeter than honey, her chestnut eyes full of gratefulness.

"Arigato, Shiro-chan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next chapter is the last!! I will right more asap promise!! Please review!!!


	4. Confessions At Last

Chapter 4. Confessions At Last

Still do not own Bleach :(

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya's eyes slowly opened again as he realized where he was.

By the looks of the moon, it was about two hours until midnight.

Hinamori was still sleeping soundly beside him.

Hitsugaya smiled.

Then, for some unknown reason, he began to wonder why he had had those dreams.

Wait, why did he want to know why he had those dreams anyway?

Was he supposed to take the dreams as a sign to do something?

Did they have any significance?

He did not find the answer to _why_ he wanted to know, but he knew.

The first one, the nightmare, had been his worst and most painful memory.

_He_ had hurt her, and _he_ had drawn her blood.

But the flashback of when they were young, had been the first time that he had seen her bleed.

But compared to all of the other times he had seen her blood, that had been nothing.

After all of the Hollows, and Arrancar she had fought, and after Aizen's betrayal, he had let far too much of her blood be spilt.

He wanted to protect her, he wanted to stay with her, and he wanted to love her.

His dreams had wanted him to be aware of that much.

He gently shook her body to rouse her, and she lifted her head drearily with a small yawn.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun."

She smiled up at him.

He reflected her smile and shakily stood to his feet, trying to keep his balance on the tree branch.

His gaze analyzed the dark violet sky and the glimmering stars.

There were no clouds in the sky and no snow fell.

Hitsugaya gathered his power and spiritual energy, as he was surrounded by a light blue aura.

A small wind drifted around him, and Hinamori sat looking up at him in wonder.

The white-haired taichou closed his aqua eyes for a moment, concentrating on his task.

Slowly, white cotton, clouds began to form overhead and an icy wind glided past, and elevated to the sky.

The girls' eyes widened as she saw the clouds come together to form one large, misty-white shape.

Then, as the boy's eyes snapped opened, the giant cloud exploded into a steady flurry of snow.

It was as if it would never stop.

She glanced up at him, speechlessly, and he locked his eyes with hers.

Chestnut pools of brown were full of admiration, bewilderment, and astonishment.

Aqua pools of green were full of amusement, sereneness, and adoration.

"H-H-Hitsugaya…kun."

She stammered, her voice full of amazement.

"H-how did you…"

She did not finish her question, for he cut her off with his astounding gaze.

He slowly shook his head with a smile.

"It's a secret." He whispered.

Her eyes sparkled brighter than the stars as she accepted the hand he offered.

He pulled her up and kept her steady, letting her lean slightly against him.

She unwrapped the red scarf's material from her hands and gently placed it over his shoulders.

He laid a hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Merry Christmas, Hinamori."

His voice was soft and gentle.

She smiled at him, that smile sweeter than honey.

"Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun."

Then she gasped softly.

"But, I-I didn't get you anything."

Her voice was apologetic with hints of regret and sadness.

"Y-you put so much effort into making it snow, just for me, a-and I have nothing to give in return."

Tears filled her eyes and guilt flooded over her.

"Gomen nasai, Hitsugaya-kun." She whispered softly.

And before she knew it, she was being embraced by the boy she loved.

"Baka," he told her jokingly.

"I don't want anything in return. As long as I have you, and as long as you're by my side, I'll have everything I could ever wish for."

He gently pushed her back, only to reach over and give her a loving kiss.

Her eyes widened and her heart rate quickened, then she gave in and slowly returned the kiss.

After they pulled apart, Hinamori let a whisper escape her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Hitsugaya-kun."

Her chestnut eyes filled with love.

His aqua eyes reflected her affection.

"I love you." He confessed.

She smiled.

"I love you too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well? Did you like it? Please tell me and review. I have plenty of other stories on the way! HitsuHina4ever!!!


End file.
